Primer Dia
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Cuando uno es joven y despistado pueden ocurrir muchas cosas por lo cual generaran otras que ocacionaran al final un pop ustedes me entienden y si no pues entren y lean, no es por influenciarlos pero les conviene


**Naruto no me pertenece solo me pertenece los horrores ortográficos y una que otra mafufada :P**

**

* * *

Primer día**

¿Lo han sentido alguna vez? Ese calor que te invade y esa sensación de hormigueo que aparecen tan repentinamente como un balonazo en cara y es justo ahí donde se queda y es solo así como te das cuenta que los demás se dieron cuenta que tu te diste cuenta, que la vergüenza te invadió. Pues me imagino que si lo han sentido alguna vez, sino que tipo de raras cosas son ustedes.

Y en su defensa ustedes dirán…-"Aja y eso a mi ¿que?" o tal vez dirán –"que tiene que ver con **Primer día**"

Bueno pues todo comienza una tranquila mañana de un maravilloso día de abril, el sol sonríe e inunda a todos en un estado de alegría felicidad. Pareciera que soy muy optimista pero ustedes comprenderán, acabo de mudarme y estoy llena de sueños y esperanzas y hoy es mi **primer día **en mi trabajo muy bien pagado para ser de medio tiempo.

Y pese a lo que muchos creen del primer día en el trabajo, a mi me esta yendo de maravilla y lo mejor de todo es que mi supervisor es increíblemente guapo, su piel morena (y no es canción), esos ojos obscuros y profundos cualquiera se perdería en ellos y ese peinado tan pero tan… raro y por extraño que parezca se le ve genial, dudo que exista otra criatura orgánica sobre la faz de la tierra que se le vea igual de bien

Pero lo que me tiene realmente embobada son sus labios y esa sonrisa ladeada, ¡cielos son tan sexys!, pero no vayan a pensar que me he pasado la mayor parte del día laboral checando a mi jefecito, o sea para nada. Aunque déjenme decirles que para ser supervisor es muy despreocupado le encanta estar pegado a la ventana viendo al cielo, no tengo idea del por que lo haga pero lo hace, otra peculiaridad es que siempre, no importa que sea todo le es demasiado problemático.

Y como si hubiese sido obra del grandísimo Kamisama, él tiene rato mirándome, obvio yo finjo demencia respecto a que no me he dado cuenta pero dejo de fingir cuando el comienza a caminar hacia mi como un felino, lento, seguro y sexy. O sea y les digo esto por que no recuerdo si ya les había mencionado que es realmente sexy

Se detiene invadiendo mi espacio personal, pero yo no dejo que el nerviosismo me gane y me mantengo firme, no vayan a creer que me paralice por tenerlo tan cerca

-¿Cómo te llamas?—Susurra para que sea yo la única quien lo escuche, su voz es tan grave que solo pude pensar ¡Wow! que voz

-Temari –Logro contestarle apenas audible sorprendiéndome a mi misma o sea por que mi voz me abandona en este momento, pero no dejare que piense que soy una niñita tímida así que le regalo una sonrisa coqueta

-Bueno Temari –dijo el y sonrió de esa manera ladeada y tan encantadora—Bienvenida al trabajo y esto es muy problemático pero tengo que decírtelo ahora ya que has estado todo el día igual—Dijo el con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-Adelante siéntete en confianza—Dije ya con mi habitual tono de voz segura de mi misma

-Esto es problemático pero… tienes el cierre de tu pantalón abajo desde que llegaste

¡OMG! Eso fue como si me hubieran sacado en bikini a pleno y cruel invierno pero no conforme con eso me arrojaran cubetazos de agua helada, o como si me hubiera quedado en cerrada en el museo y ala mañana siguiente se disculparan diciendo "lo siento creímos que eras parte de las exposición de las momias". Bueno ustedes se imaginaran como.

Y fue ahí donde la vergüenza me invadió cubriendo mi bello rostro de un escandaloso color escarlata

-Gracias –Dije dándome la vuelta para subir el maldito cierre

-Para servirte—Dijo él de lo mas tranquilo, obvio el no tenia el cierre abajo—Mujer problemática –Agrego antes de irse con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, como odio esa sonrisa sexy

* * *

Bien eso es todo, jamás olvidare el día en que eso ocurrió

Sip es una anécdota de la vida real se siente horrible

Bueno gracias por leer esta rara y cruel pero divertida historia y si no es mucha molestia dense un rol por las otras que tengo

Nuevamente Arigatoo y no olviden dejar review dando su opinión si les gusto o si quieren dejarme como ensalada no importa todos los review son validos

que tengan un maravilloso dia ^-^


End file.
